characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy is the main protagonist of One Piece, a manga written by Eiichiro Oda. Backstory Luffy is the son of Monkey D. Dragon and was raised by his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp along with his adoptive brother Ace. When he was seven, Luffy befriended the pirate captain Red-Haired Shanks and his crew. During an argument between Shanks and a bandit, Luffy accidentally ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum Fruit), a mystical Devil Fruit that turned his body into rubber, at the cost of taking away his ability to swim. After standing up to the bandit, Luffy is easily defeated and kidnapped, but Shanks came to save him, though his arm was bitten off by a sea monster when he went to save Luffy from drowning. When Shanks finally left the island Luffy lived on, Luffy made a promise to him that he'd surpass him and becoming king of the pirates by finding the legendary treasure, the One Piece. Ten years later, and Luffy has set off for the Grand Line to gather up a pirate crew and find the One Piece. Powers & Abilities * 'Gum Gum Fruit: '''A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that Luffy ate. When he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum Gum Fruit), it transformed Luffy's whole body into rubber, letting him stretch and twist his body at will. Since he's made of rubber, most blunt force attacks bounce right off of Luffy's body, and he can rebound projectiles such as bullets and cannonballs back at the person who fired it. He's also immune to electricity. ** '''Gum Gum Pistol: '''A punch augmented by stretching. ** '''Gum Gum Pistol Shot: '''While using Gum Gum Pistol, Luffy twangs his arm to have the punch hit multiple times. ** '''Gum Gum Rocket: '''Luffy stretches his arms out to grab something before rapidly retracting them, launching him into the air for fast travel. ** '''Gum Gum Bazooka: '''Stretches his arms back before hurling them forward for a double palm strike. ** '''Gum Gum Gatling: '''A rapid barrage of stretching punches. ** '''Gum Gum Bullet: '''Runs at the opponent while stretching his fist back before stopping, causing his fist to snap back for a powerful, short-ranged punch. ** '''Gum Gum Bowgun: '''Grabs the foe from behind and twists his torso around before grabbing the opponent with his feet. The snapback from Luffy untwisting sends his foe flying upwards. ** '''Gum Gum Rifle: '''A variation of Gum Gum Bullet, where Luffy twists his arm around to add a drilling effect. ** '''Gum Gum Cannon: '''Builds up momentum with a Gum Gum Gatling that stops just short of hitting the opponent before striking with a Gum Gum Bazooka strong enough to pierce heavy armor and break apart tidal waves. ** '''Gum Gum Whip: '''Stretches out his leg and swings it in a circle around him. ** '''Gum Gum Hammer: '''Twists his arms around and grabs the opponent as his arms unwind, spinning them around as he slams them into the ground. ** '''Gum Gum Giant Hammer: '''A version of Gum Gum Hammer that uses his legs instead of his arms. ** '''Gum Gum Sickle: '''Grabs the object behind the opponent and pulls himself towards it, smacking the foe in the face on the way there. ** '''Gum Gum Giant Scythe: '''A version of Gum Gum Sickle that uses both arms. ** '''Gum Gum Spear: '''Puts his feet together and stretches them at the opponent to kick them. ** '''Gum Gum Axe: '''Stretches his foot into the air before bringing it down on the target. ** '''Gum Gum Balloon: '''Inflates his body to deflect attacks. ** '''Gum Gum Bell: '''Grabs the opponent and stretches his neck back before snapping it forward for a powerful headbutt. ** '''Gum Gum Pinwheel: '''Plants his feet in the ground, twists his body tightly, and grabs the opponent before spinning around with them and tossing them away. ** '''Gum Gum Shield: '''Grabs his fingers and stretches them over his face to block blades. ** '''Gum Gum Finger Net: '''Entwines his fingers into a net and uses them to capture opponents. ** '''Gum Gum Stamp: '''A kicking variation of Gum Gum Pistol. ** '''Gum Gum Stamp Gatling: '''A kicking variation of Gum Gum Gatling. ** '''Gum Gum Baku Baku: '''Stretches his mouth wide open before biting down on the opponent. ** '''Gum Gum Buzz Saw: '''Grabs the opponent from afar, winds himself up like a bow gun, and kicks off the ground while spinning to hit the foe with a strong headbutt. ** '''Gum Gum Storm: '''Inflates his body with Gum Gum Balloon, twists himself around, and exhales while unwinding his body to launch into the air and hit the foe with Gum Gum Gatling. ** '''Gum Gum Fireworks: '''Jumps into the air and wraps his arms and legs into a rubber ball around him. When his body unwinds, it unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks that hit everyone around him. ** '''Gum Gum Daze...: '''Luffy switches off his conscious mind, letting him use his instincts to avoid any attack. However, he can't attack in this state. ** '''Gum Gum Octopus: '''Inflates his head and makes his appendages go limp. Using Gum Gum Fireworks in this state greatly increases the speed of the punches. ** '''Gum Gum Ally Robot: '''Wraps his limbs around someone to control them. ** '''Gum Gum Volcano: '''Does a stretching upward kick that breaks through things above him. ** '''Gum Gum Rain: '''Jumps into the air and does a spinning barrage of downward punches as he falls. ** '''Gum Gum Human Shield: '''Stretches his arms to grab someone before pulling them in front of him to use them as a shield. ** '''Gum Gum Snake Shot: '''Stretches and twists his arm at the opponent before grabbing them. ** '''Gum Gum Fire Salute: '''Uses Gum Gum Balloon to catch a projectile before rebounding it with twice the power. ** '''Gum Gum UFO: '''Twists his legs around in the air before unwinding them, spinning them around and kicking anyone around him. * '''Haki: '''A special power that only a few people can use. There are three different kinds of Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki, which lets Luffy sense the presence of people and predict their attacks, Busoshoku Haki, which forms invisible armor around Luffy to defend attacks, or hardens parts of his body to increase their striking power, and Haoshoku Haki, which exerts his will over the surroundings to knock out weak-willed people and put pressure on the surrounding area. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Luffy is incredibly strong. He can knock out a sea monster with one punch, heft around a giant golden ball, shatter steel, collapse buildings, break layers of bedrock, throw giant monsters hundreds of feet, and even shatter the head of the mountain-sized Pica with ease. * '''Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: '''Luffy is fast enough to react to gunfire and cannonballs, dodge point-blank explosions, and move faster than the eye can track. * '''Superhuman Durability and Stamina: '''Luffy's rubber body makes him very tough. He can survive being knocked through buildings, being frozen solid, explosions, and punches that break islands in half. * '''Superhuman Agility and Endurance: ' Alternate Forms Gear Second.png|Gear Second Gear Third.png|Gear Third Gear Fourth.png|Gear Fourth: Boundman Gear_Fourth_Tankman.png|Gear Fourth: Tankman 'Second Gear: '''The first of Luffy's Gears, Second Gear stretches and thins out his blood vessels, speeding up blood flow through his body. This provides his body with more nutrients, granting him a boost of speed and power. In this state, Luffy was capable of speed-blitzing Blueno, out-speeding Rob Lucci, and even reacting to laser beams. After the timeskip, Luffy can activate this in single body parts for a quick attack and deactivate it with ease. By combining this with Busoshoku Haki's hardening ability, the friction from Luffy's attacks can light his body parts on fire. When this wears off, Luffy becomes very hungry. *'Gum Gum Jet Pistol: 'A Second Gear-enhanced Gum Gum Pistol. *'Gum Gum Jet Stamp: 'A Second Gear-enhanced Gum Gum Stamp. *'Gum Gum Jet Bazooka: 'A Gear Second-enhanced Gum Gum Bazooka, which is strong enough to break Blueno's strongest defense. *'Gum Gum Jet Whip: 'A Gear Second-enhanced Gum Gum no Whip. *'Gum Gum Jet Bullet: 'A Gear Second-enhanced Gum Gum no Bullet. *'Gum Gum Jet Gatling: 'A Gear Second-enhanced Gum Gum no Gatling, which is so fast that only the slipstreams from the punches are visible. *'Gum Gum Jet Rocket: 'A Gear Second-enhanced Gum Gum Rocket. *'Gum Gum Jet Hammer: 'A Gear Second-enhanced Gum Gum Hammer. *'Gum Gum Jet Mace: 'Kicks the opponent at high speeds while falling and spinning. *'Gum Gum Jet Spear: 'A Gear Second-enhanced Gum Gum Spear. *'Gum Gum Red Hawk: 'Uses Busoshoku Haki in conjunction with Gear Second for a flaming punch that causes an explosion upon impact. *'Gum Gum Hawk Gatling: 'A version of Gum Gum Gatling enhanced by Second Gear and Busoshoku Haki. *'Gum Gum Hawk Rifle: 'A version of Gum Gum Rifle enhanced by Second Gear and Busoshoku Haki. *'Gum Gum Eagle Bazooka: 'A version of Gum Gum Bazooka enhanced by Second Gear and Busoshoku Haki. *'Gum Gum Hawk Whip: 'A version of Gum Gum Whip enhanced by Second Gear and Busoshoku Haki. '''Third Gear: '''The second of Luffy's Gears, Third Gear has him bite into his thumb and blow into it, inflating his arm like a balloon until it becomes gigantic. The new giant state of Luffy's arm greatly increases its power, letting him effortlessly destroy buildings and large ships with one punch. He can also transfer the air to different sections of his body to increase their size as well. *'Gum Gum Giant Pistol: 'A version of Gum Gum Pistol used with Gear Third for a much stronger punch. *'Gum Gum Giant Axe: 'A version of Gum Gum Axe augmented with Third Gear. *'Gum Gum Giant Whip: 'A version of Gum Gum Whip enhanced by Third Gear. *'Gum Gum Giant Bazooka: 'A version of Gum Gum Bazooka enhanced by Third Gear. *'Gum Gum Giant Jet Shell: 'Uses Gear Third to inflate his torso while in Gear Second before launching himself at the opponent like a cannonball. *'Gum Gum Giant Rifle: 'A Third Gear-enhanced Gum Gum Rifle. *'Gum Gum Giant Balloon: 'Uses Gum Gum Balloon after inflating his torso with Third Gear for a much stronger defense. *'Gum Gum Elephant Gun: 'A variation of Gum Gum Giant Pistol that has Luffy enhance his arm with Busoshoku Haki for a much stronger blow. *'Gum Gum Elephant Gatling: 'Uses Third Gear to inflate his arms and hardens his fists with Busoshoku Haki before unleashing a flurry of extremely powerful punches. *'Gum Gum Grizzly Magnum: 'Enhances his arms with Busoshoku Haki before using Gum Gum Giant Bazooka. *'Gum Gum Thor Elephant Gun: 'Launches himself into the air with Gum Gum Rocket before gathering sparks from thunderclouds around his fist and using them for an electricity-enhanced Gum Gum Elephant Gun. '''Fourth Gear: Bounceman: '''The third, and so far the strongest of Luffy's Gears. By hardening his upper body with Busoshoku Haki before biting into his forearm and blowing into it, Luffy can inflate his muscular structure to greatly increase the size of his upper body. In this form, Luffy's strength, speed, and durability increase, to the point where normal attacks bounce right off him. Instead of stretching, Fourth Gear focuses on compressing Luffy's limbs before releasing them for more power, at the cost of range. *'Gum Gum Kong Gun: 'Compresses his fist into his arm before releasing it for a powerful, but short-ranged punch. *'Gum Gum Rhino Schneider: 'Compresses his feet into his body before doing a flying kick. *'Gum Gum Culverin: 'A version of Gum Gum Pistol that can stretch and change directions in mid-air without losing momentum or power. *'Gum Gum Leo Bazooka: 'Compresses his fists into his arms before releasing them for an enhanced Gum Gum Bazooka. *'Gum Gum Kong Organ: 'After compressing both fists into his arms, Luffy moves his arms side-to-side rapidly to unleash a barrage of Gum Gum no Kong Gun attacks. *'Gum Gum King Kong Gun: 'Luffy's strongest Fourth Gear technique. After using Third Gear in Fourth Gear to greatly increase the size of his fist, Luffy compresses his fist into his arm before releasing it for a much stronger version of Gum Gum Kong Gun. This attack was strong enough to break Doflamingo's Spider Web and God Thread, and send Doflamingo flying into the nearby city with enough force to level it, tear up the ground, break it in half, and send both halves flying into the air. '''Fourth Gear: Tankman: '''A variation of Fourth Gear that is used after Luffy has eaten a bunch of food, causing Luffy's torso to expand greatly and grow rounder. In this form, Luffy's durability is greatly increased, letting him block attacks strong enough to pierce Bounceman's skin with ease, and he can increase the power of Bounceman's compression attacks by using his stomach as a launcher. *'Gum Gum Cannonball: 'By grabbing the foe with his stomach when they try to attack him, Luffy can compress them into his stomach before launching them out like a cannonball. This attack was strong enough to defeat Cracker and destroy his biscuit army. '''Fourth Gear: Snakeman: '''A variation of Fourth Gear that is much more slimmed down than Boundman. Snakeman retains Boundman's ability to redirect his attacks instantly, though with the added benefit of causing his attack to continuously accelerate with each redirection. This form focuses mainly on dealing with foes who specialize in dodging, and works in conjunction with Luffy's Kenbunshoku Haki to make his punches into semi-homing attacks. However, this comes at the cost of having less defense than Boundman and Tankman, and attacks don't bounce off Luffy in this form like they do with the other Fourth Gear variants. *'Gum Gum Jet Culverin: 'A variation of Gum Gum Culverin that speeds up the more it stretches for more speed and power. *'Gum Gum Black Mamba: 'Luffy compresses both fists into his arms before ejecting them for a rapid-fire strike, moving his arms up and down rapidly in the process to confuse his foe and make the hit harder to dodge. *'Gum Gum King Cobra: '''Luffy compresses his fist into his arm and has it wrap around himself after he ejects it before enlarging his fist and flying at the opponent. The initial loop of his arm allows it to build up extra momentum, and enlarging the fist increases its mass, greatly increasing the force of the punch. Feats Strength * Knocked out a sea monster with one punch. * Destroyed Arlong's Park. * Can punch through layers of bedrock. * Toppled a building. * Pushed two skyscrapers apart with his shoulder. * Picked up a giant ball of solid gold. * Sent a man flying towards a mountain with the force to destroy it with one punch. * Shattered steel with his bare hands. * Threw a giant over his shoulder. * Easily smash through armor that not even cannonballs from battleships can damage it. * Destroyed half of Noah, an extremely durable ship about half the size of an island, and would've completely destroyed it if not for the Sea Kings' intervention. * Toppled the Tower of Justice with two Gear Second attacks. * In Gear Third, his punches can easily destroy buildings and ships. * Sent Doflamingo through several buildings with one blow in Gear Fourth. * Broke Doflamingo's strings with Bounceman. * One-shotted Hajrudin, who can withstand a 10,000 ton attack dropped on him. * Managed toi break a haki-imbued Chinjao's head, which is strong enough to break open a continental ince sheet with a headbutt. * Knocked out Cracker, who's Busoshoku Haki is stronger than Doflamingo's, with one Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun. * With Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun, can send a man flying with the force to level a city, break it in half, and send both halves into the air. Speed * Moves faster than the eye can track. * Can dodge bullets and cannon fire at point-blank range. * Reacted to Enel's lightning form. * Dodged a point-blank explosion. * Runs so fast the ground catches on fire. * Moved too fast for Doflamingo to track. * In Gear Second, can dodge laser beams. * Dodged a point-blank Bullet String with Bounceman. Durability * Blunt force attacks, gunfire, and cannonballs bounce right off him. * Tanked blows from some of the strongest pirates in the Grand Line. * Survived a punch that cracked an island in half. * Tanked getting knocked through buildings. * Tanks explosions powerful enough to destroy boulders. * Tanked a cutting attack that are strong enough to cut through buildings. * Tankman was able to easily block hits strong enough to nearly pierce Bounceman. * Took an attack from Hajrudin, a gaint strong enough to send a 10,000 ton weight into the sky with just a punch. Skill *Invented his own fighting style to compliment his Devil Fruit. *Defeated many powerful pirates across the East Blue and Grand Line. *Learned Soru after seeing it used once. *Disbanded Baroque Works by defeating their leader, Crocodile. *Beat Foxy the Silver Fox in a Davy Back Fight. *Defeated several of the Shichibukai. *Infiltrated Impel Down and made it back out. *Just saying his name in a room full of trained warriors sent everyone into a panic. *Defeated Doflamingo. Weaknesses * '''Can't swim: '''Like all Devil Fruit users, Luffy sinks like a rock in water and is unable to move while in it. Contact with the Kairoseki stone produces the same effect. * '''Bladed weapons: '''Since he's made of rubber, blunt force attacks do little to nothing to Luffy. However, blades and cutting tools can still hurt him. * '''Stupid: '''Luffy is a genius in combat, but not much else. He's naive and thinks with his fists and his stomach instead of his brain. He's also susceptible to hypnotism. * '''Gear Fourth has a time limit: '''Gear Fourth is the strongest of his forms, but it only lasts so long. When the time runs out, Luffy is left unable to move for a bit and can't use Haki for ten minutes. CPW's Conclusions Victories *VS Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) - Natsu's Profile Losses Fun Facts * Luffy has the same birthday as Hunter X Hunter protagonist, Gon Freecss. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Chaotic Good Category:One Piece Category:Humans Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Team Leaders Category:Mascots Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Toei Category:Funimation Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Fire Users